


Miracle At 30,000 Feet

by TheRubyStorm



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: And married to Verity, Arthur's same as ever, Caring Douglas, Childbirth, Gen, MJN Air Is A Family, Mpreg, Takes place after Zurich, drama but lots of fluff, graphic birth, hetero mpreg, just go with it, labor, nervous martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRubyStorm/pseuds/TheRubyStorm
Summary: When Martin Creiff goes into labor on an MJN flight to New York and there's no way they'll make it in time, it's up to the cabin crew to help him through it.  Specifically Douglas, who has to play midwife.Written for a prompt on cabinpressure-fic





	Miracle At 30,000 Feet

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the original prompt:
> 
> "Okay so everyone knows Douglas is awesome in a crisis, right? 
> 
> Well Martin's pregnant, and due to have the baby any time. He goes into labour and Douglas deliver's the baby. I'd love for it to be long and graphic with emphasis on Douglas being calm and collected under pressure, while Martin is nervous and scared. 
> 
> It can be Douglas/Martin if you like, but I'd like to see our boy's tackle this without being in a relationship."
> 
> And since this seemed right up my alley, (plus with my recent run of listening to all the episodes of Cabin Pressure recently) I thought I'd give this a go.
> 
> Here's hoping it's to the prompter's liking! Enjoy!

This was a bad idea. Martin knew it from the moment he set foot on the plane. Flying in your 37th week of pregnancy…definitely not one of his brightest ideas.

It had been a good idea in theory; catch a ride with MJN in Zurich, then surprise Theresa in New York where she was currently with her brother on royal business. It would be a wonderful surprise; a chance to reunite with MJN for a short trip and sort of one last hoorah for the two of them before the baby came. The proverbial two birds with one stone.

But as the pain in his back radiated out for the third time in 15 minutes, maybe it was time to concede that there was a problem.

 

“Verity! Come quick!” Arthur exclaimed as a dark haired flight attendant hurried back towards towards the galley.

“Arthur, are you alright?” She asked, her blue eyes etched with worry.

“I'm fine. Brilliant actually. It's just…” Arthur seemed excited enough to burst. “It's moving again!”

Her eyes lit up as well. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely positive! Here, feel!” He beamed as he took her hand and pressed it to the small bulge of his stomach that had just started making itself visible through his vest. For a few moments, all was silence. And then…

“Oh my god! I actually think I felt something…”

“I know!” He grinned. “Isn't it brilliant?”

Looking up at him, she smiled as she gave him a peck on the cheek. “Absolutely brilliant.”

 

Watching the scene unfold back in the galley, Martin smiled. He hadn't had much of a chance to get to know MJN’s newest crew member personally, only what he'd been told; that after Carolyn’s decision to retire, Douglas had brought in his oldest daughter, Verity, for her replacement as a flight attendant and that an unlikely relationship had developed between her and Arthur. They'd married last April and Arthur was nearly 22 weeks along with their first child.

Good for them. She seemed like a sweet girl and Arthur deserved someone special in his life.

Plus the fact that Douglas was now Arthur's father-in-law and soon to be a grandfather amused him to no end.

 

“Here you are Skip. One glass of lime soda, just like you asked for… You alright?”

“Fine.” He lied, thankful that the worst of it was ebbing away. “Thanks Arthur. You're looking well. Everything going smoothly so far?”

“Oh yeah. I mean, the being sick in the morning bit wasn't fun but now it's starting to move so that's been exciting. Almost like little butterflies fluttering about in your belly.”

Martin smiled. “I remember when she started doing that for the first time… Give it a few weeks. Yours will be keeping you up all hours of the night too with kicks to your bladder.”

“She?” Arthur perked. “So it's a girl? Brilliant! Will she be a princess too like Theresa?”

“I'd assume so. I mean, she'd have Maximilian and her mother in front of her before she could be queen but I suppose she'd be considered a princess. What about you? Have the two of you found out what you're having yet?”

“Nah. Thought we'd keep it a surprise. After all, there's far too little surprises in life.” Verity said as she strode up to the two of them, giving Arthur a quick squeeze before extending a hand to Martin. “It's good to finally get to spend some time with the elusive Captain Creiff. Arthur's told me so much about you.”

“Oh god, what did he say?”

“Quite a bit. But basically in so many words that you were absolutely…”

“Brilliant?”

“How did you know?”

“Just call it a hunch.” He smirked before doubling over in pain as the next contraction hit. Somewhere he felt Arthur offer his hand and without thinking, grabbed it like his life depended on it, prompting a small yelp of pain from Arthur while he heard Verity’s voice telling him to breathe. After a few moments, the vice grip around his stomach slowly let go and with a deep breath, finally managed to look up at the two sets of eyes looking at him in concern.

 

Verity was the first to speak, swallowing hard. “You're in labor, haven't you?”

He gave an embarrassed nod. “I believe so, yes.”

“Skip? You're…you're having your baby? On GERTI?!” Arthur's face radiated a mix of nerves and excitement. “Skip, that's absolutely brill…”

“It's not brilliant Arthur!” Martin snapped, the panic beginning to spill over. “It's the furthest thing from ‘brilliant’ there is! Going into labor on an airplane was the last thing I wanted!”

“Why didn't you say something sooner?” Verity asked, trying to contain her rising panic as well. “We wouldn't have taken off if we would have known.”

“I wasn't sure then! I still had three weeks to go so I thought they were Braxton Hicks… Oh god… I'm only 37 weeks… She's coming too soon!”

“Listen. Martin, everything's going to be alright but you have to be calm.” Verity said as she knelt down to his level, taking his hands in hers. “Now, how long have you been feeling pain?”

Martin swallowed hard as he tried to think. “It's only gotten bad within the last hour, but I suppose since early this morning.”

“And how far apart are your contractions?”

“About five minutes apart.”

“Right…” she sighed, looking absolutely pale.

“No. But this is actually a good thing though.” Martin spoke up, his confidence rising. “Because you're not even supposed to go to hospital until they're five minutes apart.”

“But they are five minutes apart.” Arthur replied.

“Yes I know that Arthur. But this means we've still got time. And we're only just over two hours away from New York. I'm sure she'll wait until then.”

“You sure Skip?”

“Absolutely sure. Besides, my water hasn't even…oh.” Martin suddenly went quiet, his eyes big as saucers.

“Um, Skip? This might be a ‘me-being-wrong’ but I think you might have just wet yourself.”

“No Arthur. I haven't wet myself.”

“Whew. That's a relief.”

“My water just broke…”

 

* * *

 

“Alright Herc,” Douglas said. “‘Films that sound more interesting with the last letter taken off.’”

“Oh right.” He thought for a moment. “‘12 Angry Me.’”

“‘Gone With The Win.’”

“‘Apocalypse No.’”

“‘Taxi Drive.’ See, this is the downside to playing word games with you…”

“And why's that Douglas?” Hercules smirked.

“We’re too evenly matched.”

 

“Umm, Dad?” Verity’s voice came from the flight deck doorway as she stepped in, trying to be as calm as possible.

“Ah sweetheart, welcome. Fancy joining our little game? It's film related, so it's right up your alley.”

“Sorry but no. We need to divert to the nearest airfield.”

“That's a rather extreme reaction don't you think?” Herc asked.

“And besides, we're in the middle of the North Atlantic.” Douglas added. “The nearest diversion would actually be our destination. There's been no warnings from the old girl for once. What reason would we possibly have for diverting?”

 

Douglas’ answer came in the form of Arthur bursting through the door, looking more panicked than whenever he knew his father was coming round.

“Skip says the baby's coming now!”

“That might be a reason.” Douglas admitted.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Verity asked. “He was still five minutes apart a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah, he was trying to relax, then he said ‘Ow’, squeezed my hand for a bit, said ‘Ow’ a few more times, squeezed it a bit harder…”

“Yes Arthur.” Douglas spoke up impatiently. “Get to the point.”

“Right. Then his eyes got really big and his mouth did that little thing it does when he's nervous and he said we weren't going to make it in time and to do something, so I came to get you.”

“And where is he now?”

“At his seat doing hee-hee-hoo noises.”

“Right…” Douglas replied, thinking a bit before turning his attention to the two stewards. “Arthur, go help Martin into the galley and do your best to make him comfortable. Ver, grab all the pillows and blankets you can and try to find the first aid kit.”

With a ‘Right-o!’, Arthur was quickly off, but Verity stayed behind for a moment. “Dad, surely you're not thinking…”

“That we’ll have to deliver the baby here?” He finished. “Yes, I'm afraid so.”

“But…”

“There isn't any time. Go and get the things I told you. I'll be there in a bit.”

 

Once she was gone, he turned to Herc. “You'll be alright handling the rest of the flight on your own, I'm sure.”

“Naturally. But Douglas, have you ever actually delivered a baby before?” Herc asked.

“Delivered? No.” He admitted. “I've given birth twice, but it's been nearly fifteen years since the youngest one and it's not really the same thing.”

“No I suppose not. So what are you going to do?”

He let out a long breath. “Go in there, hope some of it comes back to me and that everything goes smoothly.”

“Douglas…are you actually…nervous?” Herc asked, bemused.

He felt his back stiffen. “What of it?”

“I…I just don't think I've ever seen you nervous before. Usually, you're oozing confidence.”

“Yes, but this isn't trading orchids or stealing Talisker from Carolyn.” For the first time, he had to admit it. He was good and properly scared. “This is human life in the balance, both Martin’s and the baby's. They can't afford for something to go wrong here.”

“It won't.” Herc replied. “Enjoy this Douglas because I'm only going to say this once; if anyone on board would be the best one to handle this situation, I have no doubt that it would be you.”

“Considering one of those on board is Arthur, that doesn't do much for my confidence…” Douglas sighed.

A shout from Martin in the cabin pierced through the conversation, followed by calls from Arthur and Verity to hurry.

“I think I better get in there.”

“Yes I think so. I'll try to contact Carolyn in the meantime and see if she can reach Theresa.”

“Right.” Douglas nodded. “And try to see if we can have an ambulance around for landing.”

“Will do…captain.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Need…to push…” Martin gasped from where he lay on the galley floor, holding Arthur's hand in a death grip while Arthur did his best not to look pained.

“Oh god, please not yet.” Verity pleaded as she knelt down next to him, placing a cold cloth on his forehead. “Dad!”

“Right here.” He replied as he came up the aisle. “Well Martin, you've certainly got yourself into it this time, haven't you?”

Martin, however, was in no mood for banter. “What are you doing here Douglas?”

“Last I checked, I was flying a plane. But now, I think I'm about to be the one delivering your baby.”

“What?! Oh no… Please god, anyone else…” he moaned.

“What do you mean?”

The look Martin gave him could shoot daggers. “You are literally the last person I want getting ‘up close and personal’ down there…” he groaned as another contraction hit.

“Believe me Martin, I'm not particularly fond of getting to know your nether regions either.” Douglas agreed as he set about removing Martin’s shoes. “But in case you haven't realized, we're still nearly two hours out from the nearest airfield and judging by the state of you, this baby isn't going to wait around that long so you're going to have to trust me.”

 

Moaning at the peak of the contraction, Martin buried his face in the pillow. This wasn't supposed to happen here and certainly not with only MJN’s cabin crew to assist. But he knew Douglas was right. There wasn't any other option and for his daughter's sake, it had to happen now. Turning back to Douglas, he quickly nodded his consent.

“Right.” Douglas nodded, hurriedly springing into action. “Arthur, get behind Martin and help keep him upright. Ver, help me get his pants and underclothes off.”

“Don't worry Skip.” Arthur said, trying his best to distract his former captain as he helped him get into position. “Douglas is going to do something brilliant and everything's going to be alright.”

“You're sure?”

“Absolutely. Besides, Verity and I have been going to all the birthing classes so we're more than qualified to help too.”

Martin gave a slight roll of his eyes. “Forgive me for saying so Arthur, but I don't think knowing how to go ‘hee-hee-hoo’ qualifies… Oh god…Douglas! It's coming… I-I have to…”

“Go ahead.” He nodded from his position at Martin’s feet. “She's ready. Hands behind your knees, chin to your chest and push.”

He didn't need telling twice. Sucking in a large gulp of air, he bore down, letting out a moan as he felt something shift inside of him before taking another breath and going for it again.

 

* * *

 

 

“…8, 9, 10.” Verity counted down as Martin let out the breath he'd been holding in a rush.

As he collapsed back against Arthur for the umpteenth time in over half an hour to catch his breath, Martin let out a groan of pain and frustration as he felt her sliding back once more. This was hurting far more than he expected to and for every two steps he took forward, it seemed like he was taking one step back.

“She's never going to come is she?”

“Yes she is, Martin.” Douglas reassured him, giving his knee a gentle pat while Verity brought another cold cloth to cool him down. “She really came down a lot with that last one. You're literally in the home stretch.”

“You said that three contractions ago…” He moaned, nearly about to cry as he put his arm over his eyes. “I-I can't…I don't want to do this anymore…”

“Well unfortunately, I don't think you have much choice in that matter.”

“But Douglas, it… Oh no… It's starting again! Douglas!” He nearly screamed, blindly reaching for Arthur's hands.

“Don't fight it Martin. Work with what your body's telling you to do and push.”

 

Reluctantly, he did so, giving into the pain while Arthur took over counting and Douglas and Verity shifted his legs further back to make room, spurring him on to keep going until something gave way, lighting the lower half of his body on fire.

“She's splitting me in half!” Martin shrieked, writhing in Arthur's arms as the pressure in his pelvis suddenly reached new heights.

“I promise, she not going to break you in half.” Douglas replied, reaching for one of the towels his daughter offered. “Her head’s just crowning. You've got to breathe through it.”

“I can't!”

“Yes you can Skip! Just watch me and do what I do.” Arthur spoke up as he started doing the breathing exercises that he'd learned from the prenatal classes. “Hee-hee-hoo…hee-hee-hoo… Come on Skip, you can do it!”

As ridiculous as he felt, Martin did as he was told; matching Arthur breath for breath as Douglas nodded his approval.

“Glad to know Arthur's been paying attention.” He chuckled to himself before turning his attention back to his former captain. “Alright Martin, I need you to listen carefully. Just small pushes now; I've got to ease her head out since we can't afford for you to tear up here.”

Martin gave a nod of understanding and, with more control than he realized he had, pushed until he felt something give way and leave him gasping at the sudden release of pressure.

 

“Is that…is she…?” He asked, straining to see over his stomach while Douglas reached for another towel.

“Her head’s out.” Douglas nodded. “Worse part’s over. Just a few more and that should be the end of it.”

“Oh thank god…”

“That's brilliant Skip! Can you tell who she looks like Douglas?” Arthur asked, nearly bouncing with excitement.

“Frankly no. It's all rather scrunched at the moment. She's definitely got her father's famous ginger locks though.”

That caught Martin's attention. “She’s got hair already? She's got my hair?”

“Not a ton but definitely unmistakable. Here, give me your hand.”

Hesitantly, he took the hand Douglas offered to him and let him lead his hand to a solid mass in the middle of all the pressure he'd been feeling; his breath hitching in his throat as fingers explored the tiny face protruding out of him, mouth, nose, and at the top of her head, the slightest patch of damp hair.

“Oh my god…” he breathed, biting his lip at the sudden rush of tears.

“It's something, isn't it?” Douglas said softly as he looked over at his own daughter, suddenly brought back to that moment in her own delivery all those years ago while her cheeks slightly flushed at his gaze.

He nodded as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, grimacing as the familiar pain started again. “She's trying…Douglas…I think I need to…”

“Go ahead. I've got her; you do what you need to do.”

 

Taking a deep breath, he pushed down as hard as he could; groaning at the feeling of shoulders passing through. Spurred on by the three voices telling him to keep going, he gave one last valiant effort and let out a shout as the rest of her form slid out into Douglas’ hands. For a moment, all was quiet except for the sounds of Martin's breathing. Then, a small cry echoed through the entirety of the cabin followed by the collective exhale of three held breaths as she was quickly brought to Martin's chest for him to hold.

At the sound of her growing cries, the cabin nearly erupted in excitement; Arthur immediately expressing his congratulations and ‘Look how cute she is!’ while Verity flicked the tears away from her eyes and Douglas tried to hide his as well before asking Arthur for his shoelaces to tie off the cord. Martin, by comparison, seemed to be in disbelief, his eyes never leaving the tiny newborn with blue eyes on his chest who was exercising her lungs for all it was worth.

“Is she alright? God, she's so small…”

“She might be a little thing, but she definitely has a healthy set of lungs on her.” Douglas wetly chuckled. “She's definitely got a lot more in common with you than just your hair color.”

Normally he'd have some response to Douglas’ quip, but his eyes were only for his daughter as her cries quieted, grinning as her tiny fingers grabbed hold of his one big one.

“God, you're absolutely perfect. I…I never thought I could love someone this much…” he breathed.

“I know exactly what you mean.” Douglas smiled, wrapping his arm about Verity as he kissed her forehead while she returned the kiss on his cheek.

 

“You were absolutely amazing Skip!” Arthur spoke up. “I hope it's just like this when Verity and I have ours.”

Both Douglas and Verity shot him a look. “Arthur Shappey,” Douglas started. “If you're having any ideas of giving birth on GERTI, let me inform you right now that Dr. Richardson has done his last delivery.”

“Fair enough.” He grinned sheepishly. “Now you’ll just have to decide on a name Skip.”

“Actually, we’ve already chosen one. Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Amelia Elizabeth Creiff.” Martin grinned, nearly bursting with pride as he explained. “Elizabeth for my grandmother and Amelia after Amelia Earhart.”

Douglas started to mention that Amelia Earhart actually disappeared during one of her flights, but seeing how completely happy Martin was at that moment, he decided to leave it be and turned his attention to more pressing matters.

“There's still a while before we land. We've got to find something to keep them warm. Do we have any more blankets?”

Verity glanced around the cabin. “I don't think so. Everything's been used.”

“Then here. Take this.” He said, quickly removing his jacket and covering the two of them.

“Douglas, that's your captain's jacket.” Martin said, surprised to which Douglas disregarded with a shrug.

“It's for a good cause. Besides, I've still got my first officer uniform to hold me til I can get a new one.”

“Leave that to me.” Martin nodded. “It's the least I can do to thank you for…well…probably the best moment for my life."

“Even better than when you got your pilot’s license Skip?” Arthur asked.

“Even better than that.” He beamed before turning back to Douglas. “I'm serious; whatever you want, you've got it. I'll even splurge on some fancy captain’s epaulettes if you'd like.”

“There is actually something I'd like.” Douglas said before hitting a button connecting him to the flight deck.

“Hello Douglas.” Herc’s voice came loud over the speaker. “I was able to reach Carolyn and Theresa and an ambulance should be waiting to meet us in JFK when we land in 30 minutes. How's everything going back there? Is everyone alright?”

Looking back at the sight in front of him; Martin cooing at his daughter asleep on his chest while Verity and Arthur shared a kiss, he smiled. Crazy as his life seemed to be on MJN, nothing was better than this. “Everyone's fine. I just wanted to be the first to let you know that the newest member of the MJN family has just made her arrival into the world.”

 


End file.
